


none of these will bring disaster

by aformofmotion



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aformofmotion/pseuds/aformofmotion
Summary: Bones intended to keep his crush on Jim a secret in order to not ruin their friendship. Because that's never backfired on anyone ever.





	none of these will bring disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr in terrible tumblrfic format in 2014.
> 
> The art of losing isn’t hard to master.  
> Then practice losing farther, losing faster:  
> places, and names, and where it was you meant  
> to travel. None of these will bring disaster.  
> ~Elizabeth Bishop, One Art

Bones means to be passed out by the time Jim comes back from class. He doesn't want to talk, he doesn't want to fight anymore, he doesn't want to deal with the mess his own stupidity has caused at all. So, naturally, he's sat on the floor against his bed, knees drawn up to his chest and surrounded by empty bottles but still entirely conscious when Jim gets back.

"Damn, Bones, what happened?"

Bones glares at him. "You _happened_."

Jim flinches like he’s been hit and kneels in front of him. "You hate me that much, huh?" 

"No. Fuck it, no, it’s the opposite problem. I love you, you asshole, but I didn’t say anything so I wouldn’t lose you but I lost you anyway so fuck it, it doesn’t matter." It's... not the most eloquent he's ever been. That would be the whiskey's fault. 

"That’s what this has been about? God, Bones, you could’ve just asked me out, you know." 

Bones shakes his head, which is a mistake. "You don’t do relationships." 

"Yeah, but not because I _can’t_. I just don’t want to most of the time." 

"Oh, and you’d want to with _me?_ " 

" _Yes_ , you moron, that’s what I’m telling you." He bumps their foreheads together. "And just so you know, the only reason I’m not kissing you senseless right now is cos you’re beyond drunk, so you better remember this conversation when you sober up."

"Sure," Bones says. He lets Jim pull the not-quite-empty bottle he's been nursing out of his hands and drag him up onto the bed. He's pretty much able to get his limbs where they're supposed to be without help. He grabs Jim's wrist when he goes to tuck him in. "Stay."

"Yeah, okay," Jim says. He's only sort of vaguely aware of the bed shifting as Jim climbs in next to him.

 

 

Jim wakes up first the next morning. He thinks he should get up and clean up the dorm, make coffee, use the bathroom. But he's comfortable and he doesn’t want Bones to wake up and think he left, so instead he just lays there until Bones wakes up and groggily demands coffee. 

"Okay," he laughs, "but you’re going to have to let go first." 

Bones grumbles but retracts his limbs from where they've been comfortably wrapped around him, and Jim rolls out of the bed. He tosses Bones the anti-hangover hypo on his way out of the room and comes back a bit later with a mug of coffee. While he waits for Bones to drink it, he picks up the empty bottles from the floor, and when he next looks over Bones actually looks human and awake.

Jim grins at him. "Now would be the time to let me know how much of last night you remember."

"I remember everything in embarrassing detail," Bones says, blushing. "But I also remember you promising to kiss me when I sobered up."

Jim is across the room in under two seconds. He takes the empty coffee mug out of Bones’ hands and sets it on the nightstand. He frames Bones' face with his hands and kisses him slow and deep He only pulls away when he feels Bones’ half-hard cock poke him in the hip. "You really _do_ like me, huh, Bonesy."

"That’s not what I said and you know it."

Jim laughs and reaches between them to rub Bones’ cock through the soft fabric of his boxers. It twitches against his palm. "Hey, Bones, wanna have make up sex?" 

Bones blinks dumbly at him. "Huh?" 

"Make up sex. It’s the fun part that comes after all the fighting we did yesterday." He kisses him again, as slow and filthy as he knows how.

Bones moans into his mouth. "Persuasive." 

"I mean, you can say no if you _want_ to but…" 

"Dunno what kind of self control you think I have, Jim, but that ain’t even remotely happening." 

"Good." He begins kissing his way down Bones’ body while shedding both their clothes. He bats Bones’ hands away when he tries to help. "I got this, you just relax." 

Bones looks like he’s about to protest, but Jim chooses to punctuate his sentence by gently squeezing the hand still resting on his cock and all that comes out is a tiny breathless noise. Bones shifts his hips restlessly and Jim nips at a particularly sensitive patch of skin just above his waistband. 

"How long’s it been since the last time someone else touched you?" 

"None of your business." 

"That long, huh?" 

"Shut up." 

Jim snickers against his leg and slips his boxers down over his hips, finally leaving them both completely naked. He presses a light kiss to the very tip of Bones’ cock before turning his attention to his hips and inner thighs.

Eventually Bones snaps, "Dammit, Jim, either blow me or don’t but make up your goddamn mind."

"All you had to do was ask, Bones." He slings one arm over Bones’ hips and wraps the other around his leg to keep them spread. That grip is the only thing that keeps Bones from flying off the bed when Jim takes him in his mouth all in one smooth motion. Instead he just convulses nearly in half and scrambles at Jim’s shoulders, before bunching his fists in the sheets. Jim doesn’t even really get to show off his skills at all, because Bones manages to hold off for about thirty seconds before he comes with a surprised shout. Jim holds him through it, doesn’t let up until Bones’ ragged breathing turns pained, and then pulls off with a wet pop. "That was fun. Want me to brush my teeth before I kiss you again?" 

Bones mumbles unintelligibly in response. 

"I’m gonna take that as a yes, just in case," he says, laughing. He pats Bones’ leg on his way to the bathroom. When he comes back Bones hasn’t moved an inch and his eyes just barely flutter open when Jim runs his fingers through his hair. Jim smirks. "If you’re going to go back to sleep on me you should at least get your feet back on the bed."

"'m not sleeping," Bones mumbles.

"Sure you’re not."  
  


 

Jim is still petting him when Bones finally claws his way back to consciousness. "Shit, Jim, I'm sorry, what about you?"

"What _about_  me?" 

Bones waves his hand vaguely at Jim’s erection, which is the best thing he's seen all day.

Jim glances down, "Oh, that. I figure it’ll keep til I can get your cock inside me." 

"You’re trying to kill me," Bones groans. 

"Am not." Jim kisses the corner of his mouth. "A dead boyfriend’s no good for anyone. pancakes?"

Bones is a little bit dazed by jim’s utterly casual use of the word "boyfriend", so it takes a minute for the last bit to register. When it does he sits bolt upright. "Put pants on if you’re using the stove!"


End file.
